


Happy Birthday Sirius

by champagneandliterature



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Birthday Sex, Biting, Exhibitionism, Love, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagneandliterature/pseuds/champagneandliterature
Summary: Remus takes Sirius to a BDSM club for his birthday.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Happy Birthday Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> Shouts to my beta PhoenixofSlytherin for helping me last minute with this. She always comes through with her mad beta skills and makes the most dope graphics for my stories.  
> Happy Birthday my dearest Sirius Black!

“Remus, are you sure we're going the right way?” Sirius asked as he let his boyfriend drag him by the hand further down the shady looking alleyway. 

Remus stopped for a moment, “Sirius, would I intentionally put you in danger? Especially on your birthday? That’s a you thing to do.” He smirked. 

“That was one time, Moony, and your eyebrows grew back just fine.” Sirius fired back at him. 

“Trust me. You are going to love this gift.” Remus said seductively as he closed the distance between them both. 

Sirius was always powerless when it came to Remus. He would give Remus anything and everything and then more. He would bend to his every whim, and live out every fantasy he could come up with, and then willingly come back for more with his metaphorical tail wagging. “I trust you,” Sirius whispered as Remus’ lips brushed his own teasingly. 

“Good. And remember, you’re wearing your collar, love. That means you're mine. Don’t forget that part.” Remus snuck two fingers under the thin leather band that sat enticingly around Sirius’ neck. Remus had reminded him of this no less than five times today. Sirius had thought it was odd, although kind of endearing that Remus wanted him to know who he belonged to. 

Sirius followed Remus down the alleyway a little further until Remus stopped, waved his wand, and whispered “Alohamora." A door appeared in front of them and Remus put his wand to it and whispered something else that Sirus couldn’t hear. 

He heard a voice say something indistinct and Remus answered with one word. “Gryffindor”. 

The door swung open in front of them and Remus led them inside. 

Once inside the doorway, Remus removed his coat and gestured for Sirius to do the same. He did and handed it over to Remus, who handed them over to a beautiful girl dressed in the tightest patent leather pants and crop top that Sirius had ever seen. 

They walked down a narrow hallway, the sound of thumping bass getting louder and clearer the longer they walked. Suddenly Remus turned sharply right into an enormous room and Sirius gasped in shock. 

There was a bar to the right, just like every club they frequented for dancing, but the rest of the club was something out of Sirius’ dirtiest fantasies. There was a man tied to a cross being flogged, another extremely attractive man hanging from ropes and being face fucked into oblivion, a woman straddling a man’s face and screaming in ecstasy, and that was only the tamest of the acts that were playing out in front of him. His eyes widened as Remus took his hand in his and led him to the bar. He ordered a firewhisky for both of them and led Sirius to a booth in a corner of the club where they could watch the scenes unfold in front of them. 

“Re, are you sure we’re at the right place?” Sirius asked a little timidly. 

“Of course, Sirius. You said you wanted to go to a sex club and I wanted to give that to you. But I don’t expect anything here. If you want to just have a couple of drinks and watch we can do that. If you want me to tie you up and fuck you in front of everyone we can do that too.” 

Sirius shivered at Remus’ words. Remus was always so calm and collected, with a low and sinful voice that was seductive even when he didn’t mean it to be, and tonight when he was using it to full advantage it was killing Sirius. Listening to him talk about fucking in public had Sirius’ cock standing at full attention. “We can even play with another person or more than one if that's what you want. This is about you Sirius. I’ll do whatever you want, love.” Remus whispered the last bit into Sirius’ ear and nipped his earlobe making Sirius keen and his breath hitch. 

“You are without a doubt, the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for. And you’re full of surprises.” Sirius said as he turned his face to Remus’ to kiss him. Remus claimed Sirius’ lips with his, sliding his tongue into Sirius’ mouth as he moaned. Sirius felt the growl at the back of Remus’ throat and it spurred him on. Kissing Remus was one of the most intense experiences a person could have. Remus kissed with a fervor that Sirius had never felt from any other person before. Remus didn’t just claim you, he devoured you, savoring every taste until you felt both dizzy and exalted, newly alive when his lips touched yours. 

Remus was the first to pull back, his lips grazing Sirius’ neck and working their way up to his ear again as he slid his hand to the inside of Sirius’ thigh. “So what’ll it be, birthday boy? Do you want to sit here and watch?” Sirius swallowed hard. “Or is there some dirty little fantasy of yours that I can make happen for you?” Remus asked as he palmed Sirius’s cock over his now very tight jeans. 

Sirius shuddered. “Yes,” he managed to say as Remus’ other hand pushed his head to the side and Remus’ lips and teeth attached themselves to the soft skin where his neck met his shoulder. 

Sirius wound a hand into Remus’ sandy blonde hair as Remus’s hand started to unbuckle Sirius’ belt. Sirius felt Remus’ lips against the shell of his ear. “Yes to what, love?” he asked as he sank his teeth back into Sirius’ flesh. It was sure to bruise later but Sirius always loved pain mixed with his pleasure and he couldn’t care less if everyone saw the telltale signs of it. 

“I want you to fuck me in front of everyone. I don’t care how, but Moony if you don’t do something soon, I might actually die.”

Remus pulled himself off of Sirius and smirked at him. He had been hoping Sirius would say that. He had planned out a few different scenarios depending on Sirius’ answer, but he had secretly wished that Sirius would want to be all in on this. It wasn’t that surprising though. Sirius loved attention, he knew he was beautiful, and he loved it when Remus was dominant and in control. “Is there anything off limits here?” Remus asked, looking deep into Sirius’ lust-filled eyes. 

“No, Moony. I trust you, I love you. You’ll take care of me.” Sirius replied quietly. Remus nodded and leaned in close to him. 

“I’m going to fucking tear you apart, love. And everyone is going to see, and they’ll all know who you belong to.” Remus practically growled. When they looked into each other’s eyes again, Sirius saw that Remus’ were pure amber instead of his usual hazel. The wolf was close to the surface and everything about Remus became more intoxicating when the wolf was involved. Sirius felt like prey. It was heady and sexy, and irresistible. 

They finished their drinks and Remus stood up first. He very obviously adjusted the front of his jeans and pulled Sirius up out of the booth to stand with him. He kissed Sirius lightly. “You can tell me to stop whenever, remember that. I won’t be angry or disappointed. I want you to enjoy every second of this.” 

Sirius nodded his understanding and they made their way to the darker side of the room. While Remus wanted to fuck Sirius senseless, he was self-conscious about his scars, so he wanted to do it where there was less of a chance of everyone seeing them. Although he doubted that anyone would be looking at him when they could stare at the perfection that was Sirius. He stopped when he found the spot he was looking for.

There was an A-frame bench that resembled a sawhorse with a leather padded top right in front of them. It had two matching leather padded sides to kneel upon when laying face down on the top. Remus removed his shirt and Sirius gaped at him, struck by how perfect his boyfriend was and how his scars made him even more gorgeous than he realized. “Take all your clothes off Sirius. Do it now.” Sirius didn’t protest, even though it was certainly in his nature to argue with any orders given to him. But when he was with Remus like this, he couldn’t help but obey. 

Once he was standing there naked, Remus came up behind him and pushed him lightly toward the bench. “Kneel on it Sirius and put your chest down on the pad.” Remus pushed him a little harder into place. Sirius complied, his entire being wanting to please Remus. 

Once Sirius was in place, Remus squatted in front of the bench so that their faces were level. “Remember, this ends if you want it to. I might be on top, but you’re in charge of what you want tonight.” Remus said. 

“I understand, Moony. Now for the love of the gods, will you just fuck me?”

Remus chuckled. “Don’t be so impatient. Let me have some fun first, yeah?” and then Remus disappeared from Sirius’ view. With a flick of Remus’ wand, cuffs wound themselves over Sirus’ wrists and ankles to hold him in place. Sirius smiled knowing he was royally and truly fucked now. 

Sirius knew that Remus was going to tease him until he was shaking with desire and begging as if his life depended on it. This wasn’t new to them, the only new part was that everyone in the club could see what was happening if they wanted to. 

Remus stepped into the opening behind Sirius’ spread legs and said “Last chance to back out.” and when he didn’t get a reply from Sirius, he let his hand come down on Sirius’ ass with a hard, stinging slap. Sirius yelped. He hadn’t expected it to be so hard so fast, they usually worked up to that, but tonight he just reveled in the feeling. “Sirius, how old are you today?” Remus asked as he spanked the other side of Sirius’ ass, the cheek turning pink under his hand. 

“Nineteen” Sirius managed to croak out. 

“Nineteen huh? Well, then I guess you’ll get nineteen swats for your birthday.” He grabbed Sirius’ hair roughly and pulled his head up off the leather pad. “And you’ll count every fucking one or we’ll start again, do you understand me?” he growled.

“Yes,” Sirius choked out. 

“Yes, what?” Remus asked. 

“Yes, sir”. 

“Good boy,” Remus replied and Sirius moaned. Sirius liked nothing better than hearing Remus tell him what a good boy he was. 

He felt Remus behind him again and groaned out “Three” when he felt the familiar sting of Remus’ hand crack against his ass. 

“Three? That was one. The first two didn’t count. Start over.” Remus said cooly as he spanked Sirius again. 

“One” Sirius cried out as this slap was particularly sharp. Remus rained blows down upon him and he actually managed to count them all out. By the time they had gotten to eighteen Sirius was a writhing, incoherent mess. He was trying to grind his hips down onto the padding of the bench to do anything to relieve the tension on his cock. 

“One more baby, you’re doing so well. One more and I’ll reward you for being such a good boy.” Remus crooned. 

Sirius braced himself once more and Remus delivered the final blow as Sirius screamed, “nineteen!” 

Remus sank to his knees in front of Sirius, “You did amazing, love. Can you handle more, or do you want me to take the restraints off?” Remus asked. 

“More. Give me more Moony, please.” Sirius begged and Remus chuckled a little to himself. “Of course, Sirius.” Sirius felt Remus’ hands caressing his sore, and what he could only guess was an incredibly red ass. He felt Remus’ hands pry him open. He felt intensely exposed, and when he looked up, he could see that people were watching them. It was a potent drug for him. Some were watching in interest, some with adoration, and he sensed even a little jealousy. They should be jealous of him, he thought. He had Remus to make him feel everything there was to feel, and they didn’t. 

He felt the slide of Remus’ tongue on his entrance and moaned loudly. Remus pulled back. “That’s it, baby. Let me hear how much you want this.” Remus said and then quickly went back to working his tongue inside his partner. Remus was pushing his tongue as far as he could inside of Sirius and Sirius was trying to push himself back onto Remus’ mouth to no avail. The restraints were keeping him in place and he thought he would die if he didn’t get Remus deeper inside of him. He felt Remus pull back, but didn’t hear him murmur the lubrication spell that they could both perform wandlessly now, but he did feel the cool gel slick his passage and he gasped at the feeling. He felt Remus’ finger circle him and slowly dip inside. Remus pushed it in and out shallow at first then deeper. “Sirius,” he heard Remus call to him “are you still with me love?” 

“Yes, Sir. I’m here. Please, I need more.” 

Remus complied and added another finger. He leaned over Sirius’ back and kissed his neck and after a few moments, when he felt Sirius relax, he added a third finger. He latched his lips onto Sirius’ neck knowing that he would be leaving another bruise in his wake. “Are you ready?” He asked, reveling in the delightful sounds that Sirius was making. 

“I’m ready. Please Moony, please sir, I’ve been so good. Please.” He begged. 

“You’re right, you have been so good for me. And it is your birthday,” Remus said as he pulled himself up. Sirius felt empty when Remus’ fingers left him, but when he heard Remus undo his belt buckle and drop his trousers to the ground he knew he wouldn't feel that way for long. 

Remus took the rest of his clothes off, trying not to think of the small crowd that had gathered around them to watch this play out. Now wasn’t the time to be self-conscious. He had a fantasy to finish fulfilling. He took his achingly hard cock in his hand and stroked himself a few times. He might as well give the people something to see before he buried it inside of his boyfriend. 

He noticed a few people smile at him. He knew he was well endowed, and clearly, a lot of people in this club were gagging for a huge cock. He lined himself up with Sirius and pushed the tip in, “Oh fuck!” he heard Sirius moan. He slowly pushed himself all the way in, waiting to let Sirius relax. “Please” he heard Sirius say, and that was all he needed to hear before he was fucking into Sirius like an animal. 

“Fuck Sirius,” he breathed out. “You’re so fucking tight. Such a good boy for me,” Remus moaned. Sirius was practically screaming. With a whisper from Remus, the cuffs around Sirius’ wrists and ankles vanished and Remus pulled him up so that his chest was flush with Sirius’ back. He fucked into him a few more times before pulling out, turning Sirius around, and slamming his back down onto the padded bench. “Wrap your legs around me, love,” he said and Sirius complied immediately. He leaned down and kissed Sirius’ lips, swollen from Sirius biting them while he was being spanked. 

“Yes Moony, I’m so close. Please touch me.” Remus snaked his hand in between them and grasped Sirius’ cock. It only took two strokes and Sirius was chanting his name “Remus, Re, gonna come. Come with me Re. Please.” Sirius begged. Remus could feel Sirius’ cock jerk in his grip, Sirius' walls tightened around his cock, and then Remus felt the warmth of Sirius’ orgasm spill into his hand. A moment later Remus roared out Sirius’ name, forcefully snapping his hips as he came hard inside his lover. They stayed that way for a few moments and after his breathing had slowed slightly, Remus pulled his softening cock out of Sirius. 

The crowd that had been watching disappeared and Remus muttered cleansing charms on them both and the bench then pulled Sirius to him, kissing him soundly. “How are you? Do you want something to drink?” Remus asked as he pulled his shirt and jeans back on. He handed Sirius his shirt and helped him tug it over his head and pull on his jeans too. He walked Sirius back to the booth they had previously shared and went to get him some water. 

When he came back, Sirius was breathing deeply, still trying to calm his oversensitive body. “Here eat this, you’ll feel better,” Remus said as he passed Sirius a small piece of chocolate and the bottle of water he had grabbed for him. 

“Moony, that was…” Sirius stopped to take a sip of the water and nibble at the chocolate. “Incredible. I didn’t know you could do that. I mean I know we’ve played around with this, but what we just did, that is in its own category of amazing.”

Remus smiled and kissed Sirius’ lips lightly. “I’m so glad you liked it, love. It was intense for me too, and you were perfect. I love you. Happy Birthday.”

“Thanks, Moony. I love you too, and if the marks you left are any indication, I’m not likely to forget this birthday for a very long time.”


End file.
